Gnarly Argle Ska
__TOC__ Welcome to Gnarly Argle Ska We don't think we're the "best room on Kongregate", but we're pretty much the only room that has had a past of citizens being all animals until 1, 2, or 3 people started coming in and most of the pack broke up. Gnarly is kinda weird but that's what makes it 'special'! The old Room Owner has not been active for as long as anyone can remember. Although there were rumors about him being back, people just gave up on the fact that they might actually have a room owner. But this is no longer the case now that GAS is under new management. Rules This is a happy place, that wants people to have fun, sadly though, there has to be rules everywhere to ensure everyone has fair rights and/or are safe from any possible danger. Rule #1 - Respect the rules of Kongregate - If you need the rules, just go check them on the main site. If you're too lazy to find them on the site, you can also find the link here. Rule #2 - Roleplay is not allowed - We're not saying you have to like it, we're just saying you shouldn't be roleplaying in GAS. If you wish to Roleplay, there are rooms in which you can. Examples are: Role Playing #1 and Roleplay - Serious. Rule #3 - All mods shall be respected and not rejected - Mods are Kongregate's cops, if you're caught disobeying them, you'll need to be silenced or banned, no exeptions. If you need one while Cylomar or one of the room mods aren't available, you can find which global mods are available on GlobalModFriend's friend list'. Rule #4 - Have fun. Moderators Cylomar A person that controls the flow of idiots in-chat, if you disobey him, you get trolled. :P Gender - Male Nicknames - Cylo Position - Room Owner, Moderator JessieMH8 A mod that had gained respect by the rpers for letting them use his private chat, and soon came to Gnarly on regular basis for a few days. Gender - Male Nicknames - Jesse Position - Moderator Swankypickle Name says it all... Gender - Swanky Pickle Nickname - Swanky Position - Moderator Regulars of Gnarly Argle Ska Don't break the rules on this wiki, or the rules of GAS on here. Last update: 11-25-12. *'This is an updated wiki, you will not change the formatting of anything in here for it is already up-to-date on maintnence.*' 123ma This is a chick that you do not want to mess with, she used to be the 'queen' of the pack, and a darn agressive one at that, but she's just a kind little girl that will only show fangs when needed. She does like to talk to people, if anyone has a problem and want to talk about it, you can talk to her. Gender - Female Nicknames - Nibby, Nibblez Position - Popular Regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. AngelLovesYou Angel is one of the most inactive of the chat, but when she's on, she won't stop talking, unless no one else is there. Gender - Female Nicknames - Angel, scary Position - Popular regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. applesarblu A guy that's okay in personality, but doesn't stay with his true RP character, a wolf. Gender - Male Nicknames - Blu, Apple Position - Semi-popular regular - A regular that has once been popular, but the popularity is starting to decrease. Buddy3345677 Buddy, one of the potential "pimps" of Gnarly Argle Ska, he's hated by some, he's loved by some, but hey, aren't we all? Gender - Male Nickname - Buddy, (troll)<- made by idiots Postition - Regular - Anyone who isn't fit in any other groups on the reg list go here. cass6869 (description pending) Dayovernight A dude that edits the GAS wiki sometimes, but doesn't do it accurately. He's downright a person who you either really want to be around, or you really want to avoid. Usually avoid. Gender - Male Nicknames - Day Position - Popular regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. dccrulez (description pending) Fang04 TDP4 player, he has two accounts, one epic, one meh. He's not a fang, so don't worry, he no bite.... That much, along with me and Barrel, we're really the only 3 people that play TDP4 (The Darkness Project 4). Gender - Male Nickname - Fang Position - Inactive/anti-social - A person that doesn't talk much in chat. Frost_Wolf She can make you positive when you're negative, she's a funny chick that doesn't deserve to be trolled, if she could be. :D Gender - Female Nickname - Frost Position - Regular - People who don't fit into the other groups fit here. gammaflux Very sweet and nice, one of the oldest regulars, give him a pm when you're on. Gender - Male Nickname - Gamma, GamGam, Gammy Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. Goosebagel He's a goose bagel, he be peckin you if you try to eat him. Goose Bagle is one of the regulars that had been present before the Gnarly Pack came into play. Gender - Male Nickname - Goose Position - Semi-popular regular - someone who has gotten respect, but it's starting to decrease. Gram_Cracker He's a gram cracker, he tastes good, here, give him a taste! Gender - Gram Cracker Nicknames- Gram Position - Popular troll regular - Troll version of a popular regular. graveyard890 He's pretty nice, somewhat mature and a downright awesome person, he actually cares about the chat and its well being. Gender - Male Nicknames - Grave, Gravey, Walker Position - Immigrant regular - A regular that immigrated from another room. From - Uber Universe HaloCatLove A chick that is one of the many "caretakers" of the chat, she's the "mom" one, so yeah......... XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Alice, Halo Position - Caretaker Regular - A group of regulars that had identified themselves as "caretakers" keep in mind, being in this group doesn't necessarily mean you are popular, or you aren't popular. HotHouseBarrel2 Son of jcalm. HHB is the sensetive, romantic, nice guy of Gnarly Argle Ska. He loves 80's rock and hair metal. This was created by God himself. Gender - Male Nicknames - Hot, Barrel Position - Noob Regular - A new regular, nothing good or nothing bad about it. ilovetomska Programmmer, an old regular of Gnarly. Doesn't hang out much after the fall of GAS. You should check out her games. A lively and fun person. Minecrafter. Gender - Female Nicknames - tomska, tom, ilove, liza Position- Programmer and peace restorer. An old respected regular. jcalm A YouTuber, his son is A barrel in a hot house, he's one of the good guys if you wanna talk to him. His new alt is ImmortalHDFilms. You should buy his shirts. He has a guinea pig named Hank and he is O- blood type. Just him and his O- brothers can save each other. Gender - Male/Transformer Nicknames - Joey, Aleks, Immortal Position - Popular Regular - A person that gains respect from other regulars. kale7 An awesome and creative person. Get to know her. :D She is very pretty, and is one of the awesomest people in Gnarly Argle Ska. Gender - Female Nicknames - Kale Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, but it's slowly decreasing. Katalina_ (description pending) Kitty_Pancakes (description pending) Kmac198 He be your silent bro, pm him if you want to chat. Gender - Male Nickname - Kmac Position - Semi-Popular Regular - they have gained respect, but it's slowly decreasing. liljstarz Gender - Female Description - Lexie is a fun, funny, and dramtic girl. You probably don't wanna start stuff with her, unless you want a good laugh. She is open to all things, and dislikes moderators. Nicknames - Lexie, Starz Position - Awesome Regular- She comes to check on Gnarly everyday. Nyan_Cat__ This is Nyan cat, yes, NYAN CAT, she annoys Zach and Mafia with her nyan-ness, she's a new girl with the heart of an original Gnarly. With her captivating song, she sings "Nyan nyan nyan nyan ny...." And you turn into a lifeless being just saying Nyan. Gender - Female Nickname - Nyan Position - Popular Regular - they have gained respect from fellow regulars. Oaktree Gender - *Add info* Nickname - *Add info* Position - Regular - Just a "normal" regular. PrincessS7 (description pending) qftcu (description pending) quintonbacot (description pending) Siri10 (description pending) StevenWolfeh HE DECLARES THAT ALL UNWANTED COOKIES WILL BE BANNED FROM GAS PERMENANTLY!!! COOKIE, wolfeh of the chat, twas an idiot when he was 13 but is immature now. He can't get on chat much due to him not having a proper computer, but when he is he's silent with bursts of cookie nonsense. Then, sometimes, when you're real quiet, he can come out and have a deep conversation with somebody. :D He also uses japanese suffixes such as: san, chan, sempai, sama. Nicknames - Steven, Wolfeh, Wolfehz Position - Popular Regular - A regular that has gained respect from other regulars. Stripysky Stripysky is just a chick in the chat, and all chicks in chat bite hard, don't mess with them, all us men learned from personal experience. Q.Q Nicknames - Sunshine, Stripy Position - Regular - Group which close or over 50% of the regulars don't give a two sh*ts about the people in the group. Sune_Atts EDIT: It was two -Sune She's silent, she doesn't talk much, but she can get into a regular conversation with just about anyone if you catch her fast enough, she also regularly role plays with one specific person, also, she make completely different nicknames than other people. Gender - Female Nicknames - Sune, (Sonic, Spin) <-- When I don't have my account I use my brother's account -Again, Sune Position - Inactive/anti-social regular - A person that doesn't talk much in chat, wether it be that they're chatting through pm, playing games on regular basis, or just too puzzled by the universe and probabilities to say something out in public. ThinkLiveLife TLL is your smart person of the room that can explain what something actually is, he's a person that most people hate, but some people at least tolerate. Gender - ? (Most think male) Nicknames - TLL Position - NONE- he no has position, because he doesn't want one. Umbriel This chick is a really good troll. She may have symptoms of multi personality. XD Gender - Female Nicknames - Ariel Position - Top troll - A postition that is occupied by the best troll in a chat room, every chat room is limited to 1 or 2 top trolls, depending on relationships with the top trolls. xxCaliLuvsTS3xx She randomly bursts into songs, is rarely serious unless pissed. Don't mess with her, unless your prepared for a beating o.o ... She often comes on kongregate to chat with her friends in GAS. Gender - Female Nicknames - CaliIsABitch, Calisaurasrex Position - Popular Regular - A person that has gained high respect from other regulars. ZachBrew EBF series fanboy, like me, and Sune, we talk about the most recent info about the EBF series, if you want to see what it its, JUMP INTO ONE OF OUR CONVOS. :D Gender - Male Nicknames - Zach, not bi Zach Position - Immigrant - A regular that has immigrated from one chat to another. Original regular of - Role Playing #1. Funny Convos Stevenwolfeh: If I was a digimon, Angel would be a Digidestined. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digidestined? Stevenwolfeh: A person that has a Digimon. AngelLovesYou: What's a Digimon? Me: SO SHE REALLY IS A GIRL??? O: ____________________________ sune_atss: Nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyannyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan nyan ____________________________ ImmortalHDFilms: If your wife leaves you, Call me. Cylomar: Don't hold your breath. Cylomar: On second thought. Do. ;}~ ImmortalHDFilms: Okay. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners